An antenna switch is an important component in the “front-end” of a multi-mode mobile phone. A typical 3G phone operates in one or more WCDMA bands as well as in traditional GSM bands. A multi-mode multi-band linear switch in many cases is used as a main switch to route both GSM and WCDMA bands to the same antenna. An antenna switch operating in WCDMA bands needs to have relatively high linearity for full-duplex WCDMA signals. The most demanding antenna switch linearity requirement for WCDMA system is the out-of-band blocking tests. By way of example, reference is made to T. Ranta, J. Ellä and H. Pohjonen, “Antenna Switch Linearity Requirements for GSM/WCDMA Mobile Phone Front-Ends,” 8th European Conference on Wireless Technology Proceedings, Paris, France, October 2005, pp. 23-26, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The test includes injecting an interferer signal (−15 dBm) into antenna while transmitting TX signal (+20 dBm). A spectrum analyzer is used to measure the intermodulation product that falls on its RX band. The purpose of a blocking test is to measure a receiver's ability to receive a wanted signal in the presence of an unwanted interferer (blocker) without causing degradation on the receiver sensitivity. Dominating out-of-band blocking mechanisms in an antenna switch are due to 2nd and 3rd order intermodulation distortion (IMD2 and IMD3) herein described as:IMD2 low: finterferer+fTX=fRX IMD2 high: finterferer−fTX=fRX IMD3: 2fTX−finterferer=fRX 
Here fTX is the TX frequency, finterferer is the interferer (blocker) frequency, and fRX is the RX frequency. If the antenna switch is not sufficiently linear, it may corrupt the noise floor and desensitize the receiver. The IMD3 usually can be improved by applying a higher voltage at the gate. The application of the voltage boost circuit or DC-DC converter provides a doubled or tripled voltage out of the typical supply voltage of 2.8V. The available higher voltage makes an IMD3 specification requirement an easier task to meet. However IMD2 is mainly due to the asymmetry of the switch and normally does not benefit much from a higher voltage.